The Faberry Family: In the line of Danger
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: Quinn and Rachel gets a shock about their family line which includes characters from Castle, General Hospital and Leverage. The first of three in this series...
1. The News

_**The Faberry Family:**_

_**In the Line Of Danger**_

_**By**_

_**BornThisway201f**_

_**Part One**_

_**Author's Note: This is a series of crossovers putting Faberry with different parents from other shows...This one will be from Castle, Leverage and General Hospital...You'll see...Now the timeline is going to be a stretch for this to happened but if General Hospital could do it...**_

_**CLAUDIA is not old enough to HAVE JOHNNY.**_

_**Quinn, Santana and Brittany are actually good friends with Rachel at this time because of Glee**_

_**Part One**_

_It was Six days before the end of winter vacation and Rachel's daddies sat in the couch heartbroken as Rachel walked in with her three favorite girls. _

"_Daddy and dad I'm home I have Santana, Brittany and Quinn with me." Rachel walked in with the trinity behind her. They saw Rachel's fathers with an older gentleman who stare at Rachel and tried to smile but shook his head because he missed so much so far. _

"_What's going on?" Rachel asked and Hiriam responded, "Girls, can you excuse us?" "No they are Rachel's friends and they will know soon enough." Leroy said and Rachel asked, "What?" Rachel sat down slowly as the trinity center behind her and it was Hiriam who started. _

"_Shelby has lied to us. She led us to believe that she wasn't pregnant when you would about to be born but she was and the time you would conceive as well the time we put our...Anyway, it's a possibly we might just be your adoptive fathers and this man may be your biological one." Hiriam said and Rachel was in shock._

_The man seemed even more sad because he's missed eighteen years of her life and he looked at this girl who could be his daughter to see how well-adjusted person she was. _

"_Wait! Shelby had sex with this man and he might be my father!" Rachel said and Leroy responded, "We didn't know sweetheart. We have been greatly deceived." Leroy said and Quinn responded, "Shelby did this! The same person who adopted my child! The same person who couldn't be bother to make an effort to have a relationship with Rachel." Leroy and Hiriam nodded. _

"_Who the hell are you?" Santana asked so bluntly. "My name is Richard Castle and Rachel I'm as shock as you are. Just by looking at you. You seem...God I'm a writer and I have no idea what to say." Castle said and Rachel asked quietly, "When did you find you?" "Over Christmas break and it took me a while to come here...Shelby met up with me and then told me...I'm here to find out. I told my daughter and mother who might be your half-sister and grandmother. I'm not going to hide it if you're my daughter." Castle told Rachel and Brittany responded, "Wait. You write the Nikki Heat series my mom totally loves reading them." Brittany said to Castle. _

_Castle nodded and Rachel felt so lost right now. _

"_Say something honey." Leroy said and Rachel responded to them, "I want to take the D.N.A Test." _


	2. The Results

_The Faberry family: _

_In the Line of Danger_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Two_

_**Two Days later**_

_Rachel was at the house with Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany and Quinn waiting around. "It's going to be okay Rachel..." Brittany said and added, "I mean you could have three dads." "Brittany is right. Rachel I don't even have one dad I am proud to call my own." Quinn told Rachel and Mr. Castle walked into the room as Rachel eyes met his. "Hi Mr. Castle." Rachel said and while the dagger sink in his chest he acknowledged the greeting for now. "Rachel." Castle said and Rachel walked to him then said, "I'm sorry for the strain this might..." _

"_Strain? Rachel if you're my daughter I am going to take great joy to getting to know you. I mean I know I lived in New York but we have Skype and e-mails. I heard your looking at schools in New York." Castle said and Rachel smile a little. "Yes I am. I don't think they are going to accept my application." Rachel said and Castle responded back to his possible daughter. "Rachel I have had rejection letters and I remember how hard it was for me to get to the top. You will become every bit of your dreams if you just keep at it. I know it sounds corny." Castle said and Rachel was happy to hear this that this man seems to be very supportive. _

"_Have you seen me sing?" Rachel asked and Kurt responded, "Rachel has every performance from six years old to Sectionals where we won mainly because of her and regional in Junior year which she sang an original song. She's our Barbara." _

"_She's like our Michel Jordan but her name would be Michelle Jordan." Finn said and everyone in the room rolled there eyes. "That's my boyfriend Finn." Rachel said as her voice dropped by that analogy._

_A knock on the door it was then Rachel walked to it and she signed for the envelope as she took a deep breath as her daddies walked in. They nodded for her that she should be the one to open it. She opened the letter and took out the paper she closed her eyes as tears came down. "My daddies are not my blood fathers...It's Mr. Castle." Rachel said as she broke down and dropped the paper as Brittany was the first to hold her then every one came to her. Castle couldn't believe it that he had missed out because of Shelby. _


	3. Chapter 3

_The Faberry family: _

_In the Line of Danger_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Three_

_**In New York...**Shelby knocked on the door of her sister Claudia Zacchara. "What the hell you want?" Claudia asked and Shelby had baby in hand. Claudia wasn't a hard-ass all the time but had a weak spot for a baby. "Come in." Claudia said and Shelby walked in. "Who's kid is that?" Claudia asked and Shelby knew Claudia was bad at playing stupid. "Come on C you know who's kid is that. Look You summoned me, why?" Shelby asked and Claudia responded, "Rachel Berry is my niece. You lied to me that you would carrying her for that same sex couple. That's dangerous! Daddy would eat his own young with a fork and knife with Mustard on the side! Even if he is dead you should have told me!" _

"_When did dad died?" Shelby asked and the baby started to get upset. "Sweetie. Aunt Claudia shouldn't have yelled." Shelby said and then another girl around her mid-teens named Sarah-Lynn came out. "Aunt Shelby who's baby is that?" Sarah asked..._

_**Back In Lima...**Castle knocked on her door as Rachel was staring out the window and told him to come in. Castle opened the door and saw his daughter was really upset. _

"_I think asking you how are you would be...What can I do for you?" Castle asked and Rachel turned to her Biological father. "Turn back time where everyone knew the truth." Rachel said and Castle responded, "Would you prefer three fathers?"_

"_I'm not upset that you are my dad Mr. Castle..." Rachel said and Richard responded, "If we are going to do formalities then call me Richard." "I'm not upset that you're my biological dad, I'm upset being hurt by Shelby again. I believe you might be a good man and she shove me to the side when she was here." Rachel inform her father. _

"_What do we do?" Castle asked. _


	4. Chapter 4

_The Faberry family: _

_In the Line of Danger_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Four_

_**IN New York...**Beckett heard part of the story and bend the rules a little to find out more about Castle's baby's mama. "Her real name is Shelby Zacchara as in the daughter of Anthony Zacchara." Ryan told Kate and the female detective was not happy that Castle was tied to the mob in a seven degrees of Kevin Bacon type way. This was a Game-Changer. "Dammit!" Kate yelled to herself and she needed to see him. So with time off coming to her she booked a flight to Lima. _

_**In New York..."**You decided to adopt a baby of a girl who bullying my Niece." Claudia said and her daughter was listening. "Bully!" Sarah-Lynn said out loud. "My daughter is the head of the Anti-bully club." Claudia said and Sarah-Lynn responded, "That's fuck up!" "The mother was sixteen years old and..." Shelby tried to excuse her actions. "This kid should be put down like a dog!" Sarah-Lynn yelled and Claudia responded sharply, "None of that talk here. That's your grandfather talking and you will not say bullshit like that here!" Sarah-Lynn Lowered her head. _

_**IN Lima...** _

_As nighttime came Castle got the call from Beckett that she was coming as Rachel was alone with Quinn. "Are you okay?" Quinn asked and Rachel responded, "I feel so lost honey." _

_Quinn knew how passionately Rachel loves even Shelby. The blonde regret hurting her and throwing herself in a relationship with her beard Finn. None of that matter right now because she was right where she should be with the love of her life. Quinn held her girlfriend's hands. _

"_Your going to be okay and if Shelby comes back. Santana, Brittany and I will go Unholy Trinity on her ass for hurting you. Make no mistake I'm still a Bitch In Charge when it comes to you." Quinn said to her Rachel and responded, "That's the sweetest thing you ever said to me." Castle then excused him for the night and by surprise Rachel slowly curl her small arms around Castle for a hug. _

_**In a hotel in Lima...**_

_Castle opened the door to see Beckett as he was packing up to stay at the Berry house. "Kate." Castle said and Kate responded, "We have to talk." Kate laid it all out for him and Castle still can't get over the events that just keep turning and turning. _

"_You're telling me that Rachel's mother is..." Castle said and Kate just shook her head to confirm it. "I have to stay to sort this out with Rachel. I want this to be a bad dream and I'm going to wake up. _

_Alexis and Rachel have been sisters all there lives and none of this happened." Castle said and Kate responded, "I can't imagine what you are going through right now. Whatever capacity I will be right here for you...Because I love you...I heard that's what people do who are in love." Castle shook his head to agree to do that _

"_This Claudia Zacchara she's not the worst of the bunch. The head of the family one Anthony Zacchara was the worse and Johnny has kept the peace. Shelby has no interested in the business but the name alone...Gates is going to put a restriction on what cases you could help with." Kate said which put a knife in his heart and added, "But I got seven days of vacation time I want to meet your daughter." Castle replied how honor he would be and told her that Alexis plus his mother is coming down._


	5. Chapter 5

_The Faberry family: _

_In the Line of Danger_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Five_

_Sequel after I'm With You_

_**That afternoon on the streets of Lima...** _

_Quinn drove Rachel home as she was staring at the ring Quinn propose to her with and the blonde kept rolling her eyes. "Could you just..." Quinn asked and Rachel responded, "I'm not going to...This is the best engagement ring ever.." "We have to say it's a promise ring..." Quinn said and Rachel responded, "Thank you baby." Rachel replied back...The share another kiss and another as Rachel left the car. Quinn drove to her house and as she walked in someone took her around the throat then pulled her in. Quinn tried to scream and the person threw Quinn to the wall and said, "You will stay away from Rachel but you know I think I'm going to..." _

_A long hair man then took him and threw him to the wall then within_

_minutes beat the hell out of him. He grabbed him by the throat and said, "Who send you?" "Fuck off." The guy said and the southern long haired man hit him again., "I won't ask again." the man said and added, "Who send you to hurt my daughter?" "Shelby Cochran she said she was tight with the Zaccharas and so think of the money I could make." The guy said and then the man who claimed to be her father said, "Tell Shelby that you failed and if anyone else goes near her they will deal with me!" He knocked him out on principle._

_**That afternoon at the Marriott in Lima...**_

"_Hey John. Security is in place, good. I'm not going to my Niece's house it's too dangerous. I know there's been peace but I'm not going to disrupt her life. I love you John." Claudia said and Sarah-Lynn responded, "Whoever this blonde is you don't know how many suicides have been in my school. This blonde as hurt my family and she needs to..." _

"_No!" Claudia barked at her and said, "I understand where your coming from, I was there at the school shooting. You remember." Sarah-Lynn paused for a second and Claudia asked, "Have you been taken your medication? If the answer is no Sarah-Lynn Zacchara you will never see your..." Sarah-Lynn walked to the bag and opened up to take out her pills. Shelby walked back out and took a breath. _

"_We going to set up a dinner and it will be Rachel, any person she wants to choose and the father that's it. You will go to her to make the arrangements." Claudia barked at her and Shelby asked, "What do you want with her?" "She's the family you denied me and I want to meet her. You're going to talk to the dad too." Claudia bark again at her and Shelby turned away as she nodded to tend to Beth. _

_**Back in Quinn's house**_

_Quinn's mother sat across the room from her mother who looked like she was hurt. The man who introduced herself as Elliot gave her water cause Quinn was shaken by the events. "Why does this man say I'm his daughter?" Quinn asked. _

_Judy told her that it was because when her father hadn't touched her for a while she had a one night stand with Elliot. She never told Elliot she was married and her father knew it wasn't his. "I thought maybe it was time and so..." Judy said and Elliot responded, "Your mother didn't find me, I was on vacation and I pick somewhere I would usually not go. I ran into your mother and she told me. You are my daughter." _

_Quinn wiped the tears away and the blonde looked at her mother then said, "I want to talk to you, Mr. Spencer." Quinn said and her mother felt rejected as she left. Elliot smiled briefly. Quinn didn't know how to start. "When did you learn how to fight?" Quinn asked and Elliot responded, "I picked up things here and there." "You kicked that guy's ass." Quinn said to Elliot and he smiled a little. "I only fight when necessary." Elliot said and Quinn joked, "What are you like that old guy in Kung Fu Master." _

"_Hey leave him alone I love that show...You watched it." Elliot said and Quinn gave him a look then said, "I know a lot more then most people realize." Elliot recognized how he hides the layers that exist in himself as Quinn said that. _

"_You are calm about this." Elliot replied and Quinn responded, "My girlfriend is going through this, so I totally believe it." "How long are you in town?" Quinn asked and Elliot replied back, "For as long as I want." _


	6. Chapter 6

_The Faberry family: _

_In the Line of Danger_

_By _

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Six_

_Rachel was about to tell the news about her engagement to her adoptive parents and she called her new father over to share the news. _

_There was a knock on the door and there was Shelby standing on the other side of the door. If it looks could shoot out daggers Shelby would have been dead right there. Shelby walked in and her dads walked from the kitchen. _

"_Rachel. I know you must be..." Shelby said and Rachel responded, "You have no idea how...pissed I am." Shelby couldn't believe the little diva just swore. "I have no way to make this up to you but your Aunt is beaming to meet you. Your family is rather big more than you believe and she wants to meet you for dinner. I want you to come and meet them with your father." "So you want me to fade out my dads who have been in my life. I have no problem sitting with my bi-logical father to meet..." Rachel was about to finish and the door flung opened as Quinn walked in with Elliot. _

"_Your mother tried to kill me." Quinn said simply and Rachel saw her girl hurt. "What the...hell happened to you and who is this man?" Rachel asked and before she could answer Castle walked in with Kate. "Richard...Who's this woman?" Rachel asked._

"_Wait. What's going on?" Hiriam asked who walked in with Leroy and Shelby looked at Quinn. _

"_A man came to my house and tried to kill me. This man saved my life and then I find out he's my dad. Elliot this is my soon to be wife Rachel." Quinn said and Elliot didn't how to respond at first but shook Rachel's hand. _

"_Oh My God thank you." Rachel said overjoyed and Castle added, "Your engaged." Kate was speechless like everyone else and said, "Wow. Anyway, I'm Kate Beckett I'm your father's partner and I came here to tell you about your family Rachel." Rachel was about to get more news about her family. "Rachel the one who sent the hit was Shelby." Quinn said and Elliot responded, "I got it out of the person to tell me the truth." Leroy moved to Shelby who held her head down as he glare a hole in her. "Rachel your mother is related to the Zacchara family who is a..." Castle didn't know how to finish this and Kate responded, "They are like a Mafia." Quinn could tell by her girl's eyes that she was overwhelmed. "Elliot could you give me a minute? I mean if you want to..." Quinn said and he followed her. Quinn saw Castle walking behind them. _

"_Just Rachel and I." Quinn said and as they walked to a kitchen Elliot stayed near the door. _

_Rachel went to get a glass of water and started drinking four in a row. _

"_I can't believe this is happening. How are you?" Rachel asked and Quinn responded, "No you don't. You have to deal with your feelings but I am shock as much as you are. God now I know what it feels like to have your world yank right from under you. In your case you have a whole new family and I have a new father." Rachel walked to Quinn and started to cry right into her soon to be wife's arms. Several minutes later all of their family walked in. Rachel had an announcement..._

"_Shelby tell my aunt that I will be attending and I will be bringing..." Rachel looked up at her dads who gave her a nod and said, "Richard and Quinn. You will then stay here in Lima until such time of my graduation then when Quinn and I settled you will give her as well as Puck joint custody. If you don't I will disconnect myself from your side of my family and if I'm correct my aunt wouldn't like that. Richard I will be moving to New York when I get ready for college you, Kate and my new family are required to come to Regional. Dads you will continue to raise me as well as Richard you will never be pushed aside for no reason whatsoever." As Rachel stopped she looked at Quinn and said, "I will not mention anything about the involvement in trying to end my life Shelby if you don't comply with Rachel's stipulations I won't do anything but I'm sure Elliot will..." _

_Elliot gave Shelby a smile and Quinn continue, "If you want me in your life you will accept Rachel." _

"_Whatever you want I have no right to tell you what to do with your life. You tell me what you want." Elliot tells her and looked at all Rachel's dads. "May I have permission down the line to marry your daughter?" Quinn asked all her dads. _

"_I think I speak for Hiriam when I say yes." Leroy said and Castle added, "We will be more than an honor with you as my daughter in law and I know Alexis as well my mother will agree." Castle said to Quinn. _

_That night Claudia was happy for dinner but a little nervous as Castle, Quinn and Rachel all came in. Rachel notice how happy Claudia stood up with Shelby on her right and Sarah-Lynn on the left. _

"_Hi Rachel I'm your Aunt Claudia." Claudia said and Rachel was hesitant but gave her a hug as they finished. "Your mother tells me your Vegan I took the liberty to get the cook to put together your own Vegan menu no meat substitute.." Claudia told them and Rachel introduced Castle then her soon to be wife Quinn. Sarah-Lynn scoffed at and said, "No offense I'm not opposed to gay people but I don't like what you have done to my cousin..." _

"_Sarah..." Claudia as a tone from Sarah stopped and looked at Quinn. "You have to understand Ms. Fabray I have concerns given your past with Rachel." Claudia said and added, "I also heard what my sister did to you and if I want a relationship with my niece you are welcomed to the family." "Thank you." Quinn said and looked over to see Elliot over there. _


	7. Prelude

_Faberry Family: _

_In The Line Of Danger_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Seven_

_One Month Later_

_Rachel and Quinn would adjusting to their brand new life. Rachel's half-sister Alexis was living with her until graduation and plans on coming back home to New York with her. _

_Quinn was still occupying a space with her mother while Elliot got an apartment down the street. Claudia keeps in touch with Rachel if she needs anything and Shelby stays around for Quinn to visit. _

_The morning of another day in school Rachel was about to struck with weird. "Hey Berry." Santana called for Rachel and the diva turned to the Latino. "Hi Lopez." Diva responded and Santana smirk then asked, "How are you?" "I'm good It's weird I have this sister, a grandmother who's this well known theater actor and my father is a best seller." Rachel commented and Santana responded back, "I should tell you that Finn has been looking your sister up and down like a Steak." _

"_When?" Rachel asked and Santana responded, "Like the minute the Jolly Green Giant wanted a wo-man." Santana mimic the voice of Animal from the muppets when she said woman. Rachel was curious about that and she motion to Finn then told her that she had to go. Rachel walked over to Finn. _

"_It's come to my attention that you like my sister." Rachel said and Finn smirk then said, "Santana." Rachel shook her head yes. "Before I continue, have you talked to her?" Rachel asked and Finn shook his head yes. _

"_What do you know about?" Rachel asked and Finn responded back, "She's works in the morgue. I know she had a boyfriend and I know her mother is in her life. She's straight." Finn said and Rachel gave him a look. _

"_So you listened." Rachel said and Finn responded, "I listen to you and Quinn like I know that she's walking over to us with flowers." Rachel turned around to see this. _

"_Baby!" Rachel exclaimed and she took her flowers then gave her a series of kisses. "I love them and I love you." Rachel told Quinn and the Blonde looked over to see her father Elliot was over there. Quinn excuse herself for a minute and Finn turned then said, "Who's the guy?" "Her dad." Rachel told Finn. _

"_Did she like the Flowers?" Elliot asked and Quinn shook her head yes. "So everything is set." Elliot told Quinn as he was helping planned a nice romantic night. "You're really cool about this." Quinn replied to Elliot and then told her that he had to take a meeting about what he does. Elliot gave his daughter a hug then left. _


End file.
